1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a microelement such as a microdevice or a microchip for handling a liquid of several microliters to several hundred microliters per second.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to a microelement such as a microdevice or a microchip for handling a liquid of several microliters to several hundred microliters per second, miniaturization of an apparatus appropriate to an amount of a liquid to be conveyed and a reduction in costs are desired. Conventionally, in a microdevice or a microchip, a channel for allowing a liquid to flow or a chamber for storing a liquid is structured by two or more components being bonded to each other and sealed except for portions forming an inlet and outlet of the liquid, so as to prevent leakage of the handled liquid.
A single or a plurality of chambers are provided in a microdevice or a microchip. The chambers are coupled to each other by at least one channel, to form the microdevice or the microchip (see PTL 1).